Zombie: Hide!
by YoungWriter2005
Summary: Are real life zombies taking over the cast and crew of Zombie High? Jake and Miley are convinced there's more to it than meets the eye. Constantly arguing, they try to solve the mystery before it's too late. Full summary inside. Jiley and Loliver.
1. Without a Trace

**_"Is the _Zombie High _cast and crew being replaced by real-life zombies?" _**

Jake Ryan's girlfriend, Samantha Cane, who's supposed to play Zerronda the Zombie Princess, disappears, right before filming the episode of the show, _Zombie High. _Brokenhearted and dumbfounded, Jake moves to Malibu to lead a normal teen life until they find a replacement for the role of Zerronda.

Enter Miley. Miley Stewart, part of the staff of her school newspaper, is totally incapable of dealing with the famous heartthrob Jake, but with her luck, they chose her to be his student guide anyway. Sassy and sarcastic, Miley interacts with Jake only through one-liners overflowing with sarcasm. The hardest part of all? With Jake nagging at her and depending on her 24/7, how will she prevent him from finding out that she's really pop star extraordinaire Hannah Montana?

When Hannah scores the part to play Zerronda the Zombie Princess on Jake's show, they immediately begin taping to make up for the loss of time. But things begin happening while shooting - strange, creepy things. Now, more people start disappearing, and more zombies start resurfacing.

Can Jake and Miley get to the bottom of this before they, themselves, become the living dead? More importantly, can they for once put their differences aside and admit how they really feel?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**HANNAH MONTANA - Zombie: Hide! **

**DISCLAIMER: **We (my co-writer, Melissa, and I) don't own anything that you may recognize from _Hannah Montana_. We only own the plot, Samantha Cane and other things that you may not recognize.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Without a Trace**

_Jake's Point of View_

Samantha Cane.

She's the girl with that raven-black hair, pale skin, and ruby-red lips. I might have used those to describe Snow White, but those describe her perfectly, too.

Besides being breathtakingly beautiful, Sam is also smart and talented. She graduated from high school at fourteen and is planning on studying Fashion Design in New York or Paris, whichever she eventually decides on. She's also multitalented - her talents include acting, singing, dancing and sketching.

She's also my girlfriend.

Yes, Samantha Angeline Cane-Mueller - Cane is her mother's maiden name, and she chose to use it as her surname when she became a celebrity - is more than just a friend to Jake Ryan.

And now, she's my co-star, playing my character, the Zombie Slayer's love interest, Zerronda the Zombie Princess, on my show _Zombie High._

"They called me just now," she'd said the day she told about getting the part. "And I auditioned more than two months ago! It was definitely worth the wait."

I smiled. "That's nice."

Now, before telling you anything more, let me just say that Sam can be annoyed pretty easily. Okay, back to the story.

"'That's nice?'" Sam repeated, her hair swaying in the wind. We were at a park, having one of our weekly dates. "Is that all you can say?"

"Well, what else am I supposed to say?" I asked, genuinely confused.

She slapped me.

Hard.

"Jacob Anthony Ryan!" she yelled in my face, exasperated.

I rubbed the spot she'd slapped. "What was that for?!"

"Well, let's see..." Sam's voice was now oozing with sarcasm. "First, you gave a totally unsatisfactory response to my good news. And then, you insult me more by asking me what to say."

"Well, forgive me for trying!" I shot back. "Or for putting up with your bad temper."

She slapped me again - this time twice. "Then why don't we break up?! After all, all you could think about is your stupid career."

"That's not true and you know it," I told her. "But if you really want to break up, fine! Have it your way." I stood up from the blanket we'd laid out on the green grass. I walked away, not planning on looking back.

"No, Jakey, wait," Sam said, making sure to use her special nickname for me. Well, it wasn't going to work. "Um, let's give it another try..."

Okay, so maybe I did look back. But when I did, I gave her an expressionless face. It wasn't an angry expression, nor was it a happy one. It was just...cold. I shook my head at her.

"...please?" she called after me.

ooHMoo

The next week, I kept busy with filming, guestings and interviews. We were supposed to film the Zerronda episode soon.

Five days after the argument, I did a particular interview with Norrie Mills, this chatty talk show host from the show entitled, _Hello, America...Now Shut Up and Listen! _She hardly lets the people she interviews talk. After a few words answering her question, she launches into this speech about how she either agrees or not with the interviewee. It's amusing, really.

"So, Jake," she told me, her fake smile plastered on, showing impressively white teeth. "How are things with you and up-and-coming teen queen Samantha Cane? Rumor has it that you've been dating for months!"

I stiffened at the question. "Uh, well, you know... We..." I sighed, unable to think of a good lie - err, answer, I mean.

Norrie gasped. "Does this mean that you _are_ dating? Or does it mean that you _were_, if you know what I mean?" She turned the camera. "More about Jake Ryan and his relationship status with Samantha Cane when _Hello, America...Now Shut Up and Listen! _returns."

I jumped up (more like stood up, but whatever) from the couch and headed backstage.

"I hate to say, 'I told you so'," my best friend and co-star, Billy Samuels, told me. "But, what the heck. I told you so!"

We had made a bet earlier that day if Norrie was going to bring Sam up or not. I said no. Billy had the opposite thing on his mind. Then he said, "Whoever loses must wear a chicken suit to the set for a week."

I'd told Billy that Sam and I got into a fight earlier that day, too.

"Now, there are two problems, dude," I told him. "One, it would be so embarrassing wearing a freaking chicken suit. And the other, where the hell am I gonna _get_ a chicken suit?"

"Exactly," was Billy's reply. "Those are _your _problems, not mine!"

I know. Some best friend, right?

Seconds later I was called back to the set. I plopped back down on the couch.

"I love you, Jakey!" some girl from the audience shouted. She made me think of Sam right away.

I just grinned and nodded.

Then the cameras were rolling again and the show was back.

"Hello, and welcome back to _Hello, America...Now Shut Up and Listen!_" Norrie began, the cameras closing up in front of her. "I'm Norrie Mills, and this is Jake Ryan. Before the break, our hot topic with Jake here was triple threat Samantha Cane. Are they or are they not in a relationship? We're about to find out..." The camera men slowly walked backwards to show both of us. "So, Jake, what's the deal with Sam and you?" Norrie asked, for the second time.

Now I knew exactly where to begin. "We've know each other for quite some time," I told Norrie. "We actually met at a shoot with Rena Durham."

"Uh-huh," Norrie said, nodding. She surprised me by not launching into one of her trademark speeches. She simply said, after that, "And...?"

"And, well, she's a really, really good friend of mine," I said. I'm not about to reveal that we've been dating since who-knows-when. Not just yet. "She's really nice and very pretty."

The audience erupted with _ooh's _and _ahh's_. There were even some _aww's._

"Well, we all know that." Norrie smiled into the camera.

Now the audience roared with laughter.

I just smiled uncomfortably as the show went on.

ooHMoo

Two nights later, one week after the date with Sam, I'm sitting on my couch with a bowl of popcorn, watching the very same show. I cringed as Norrie called me a "hottie-in-the-making." I hate it when they call me "hot" or "gorgeous."

The show cuts to commercial and a news report goes on.

"Hello, welcome to the Nifty Ninety-Second Nightly News with me, Manny Ortega," a white-haired newscastor said. "Tonight's newsflash is about teen star Samantha Cane..."

The newscastor droned on and on, with me glued to the tube.

Ninety seconds later, I was still staring at the screen. I sighed, dumbfounded.

Who knew that only one week after an argument with Sam, she would disappear...

...without a trace?

(**A/N: **Yay! New series! I hope you guys like this! -youngwriter2005)


	2. Teen Star in Malibu

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Teen Star in Malibu**

_Miley's Point of View_

"Since when was Miley Stewart a journalist?"

This was the question of the day as I decided to write for the school newspaper, _The Shell Chronicles_. I mean, it wasn't really that big of a deal, but everyone, especially my best friend Lilly Truscott, was surprised.

She was all, "You spend half of your time keeping away from journalists as much as possible and now you suddenly decide to be one?"

Now, I don't have anything against journalists and reporters. But it's just that my alter-ego does. She _hates_ them, especially gossip columnists. And why, you ask? Because my alter-ego is none other than teen pop sensation Hannah Montana.

I'm not kidding.

"But, Lilly, I want to try this," I reasoned when questioned about the writing for the school newspaper thing. "Really."

"If you want to," my other best friend, Oliver Oken, told me, "then go ahead. Don't let others stop you from what you want to do. Unless, of course, you want to commit a crime. Then I'll really have to stop you." He turned to Lilly. "Writing for the school paper isn't really a crime, anyway, right?"

"Nope... no, it isn't," Lilly said.

"Thanks, Oliver," I told him. "At least _someone _supports me."

Lilly shrugged. "I was just saying!"

"I may be Hannah, but nobody else in this school knows that, now, do they?" I asked her.

"No," Lilly replied.

"And just because I don't like those gossip columnists and paparazzi, it doesn't mean that I can't be a writer, huh, does it?"

"No," Lilly repeated.

"So what's the problem?" I asked. By the time I'd said that, we'd neared the office for _The Shell Chronicles. _"Wish me luck!" I told my friends as I entered the office and closed the door behind me.

"So, the deadline for all the articles is..." As I entered the room, the editor-in-chief, Jason Matheson (such a tragic name), stopped short on what he was supposed to be saying and, along with the other writers, turned to look at me. He raised his eyebrows. "May I help you...?"

"Miley. Miley Stewart?" I offered. "Yeah. I was..." I shrugged. "I wanted to write for the school paper."

"Oh," Jason said. "Well, come on in, pull up a chair and join us. We're about to discuss the articles for next week's issue."

"Um, thanks," I said, not knowing what else to say. I took a seat next to a boy who seemed to be an eighth-grader like me.

"Miley Stewart, right?" he asked. "I'm Timothy Richards. I write the editorials."

I nodded. "Really, you do? I've always thought people who write editorials are really smart - you know, since their opinions really matter. Sometimes." The truth was, I've read some of his articles. They were really good. _So, _I thought, _this was _the _Timothy Richards. _

"Okay, so where was I...?" Jason began, looking at a piece of paper. "Oh, right, deadline. Please submit articles before the 20th. After some editing on the 24th, the paper will come out on the 27th." He turned to me. "Millie..."

"Miley," I corrected.

Jason nodded. "Right. Sorry. Miley, since everyone has already picked out the topics for their articles, I want you to do the same. You're going to write a feature." He handed me another piece of paper. "Choose the one which interests you - one that you think would also interest the students of Seaview - the most. The word count should reach at least four hundred and twenty-five words."

I nodded, then I looked down at the paper to see the topics available. I saw that Jason had already scrawled my name down on the space next to the text that says _Reporter:_. Whoa, he was quick. I scanned the paper and looked for an interesting news piece.

_**THE SHELL CHRONICLES NEWS SHEET**_

_**FEATURE ARTICLE - ISSUE 11, SY 2006-2007**_

_**REPORTER:** Miley Stewart; Irregular_

_**AVAILABLE TOPICS:**_

_( ) Inside Dish: Behind the Scenes at the Cafeteria_

_( ) Off-Campus Connections: MySpace, Friendster & Other Online Communities_

_( ) Real or Rumor? - Teen Star Enrolling at Seaview_

_( ) Hannah Montana Fever: What Fans Say_

_**NOTES FROM EDITOR: **Interview people as much as you can. Keep accurate details. If ever your article was good, you'll be promoted to Semi-Regular. _

I was about to put a check next to the second one when I caught sight of the next two under it. I didn't even consider the first topic. It's way too boring to do. Hmm. "Teen Star Enrolling at Seaview"? Seems like a fun story to do.

How about the "Hannah Montana Fever" one? _Nope,_ I decided. _Exciting, yes, but not exciting enough. _

After choosing hard between the second and third choices, I finally crossed the box next to the third one. It's going to interest the students. In fact, I think it's going to blow their socks - if ever they wore a pair - off.

"Nice choice," Timothy said, his breath tickling my neck. In fact, he was really close to me.

I jumped. "Whoa, sorry, but you scared me. And, you know, you're close to me, and all..."

That's when I realized that we were standing in a cubicle. _His _cubicle. I began wondering how I got there. But first, I slipped out of the cubicle and bit my lip. "Sorry," I repeated. Maybe I just walked and walked while choosing the topic for my article that I didn't realize that I'd been walking into Timothy's little office-like cubible. It's where he probably writes his editorials.

Timothy looked amused. "No problem," he told me, and then he opened up his laptop and began typing.

_What Other People Think Of Us_, the title read. How ironic. I'd been dealing with that just minutes ago.

Timothy continued typing.

_It's been a long middle school tradition to care about what other people - especially the so-called "Populars" - think of us. It's sort of like a fitting in thing. And it's also taking over the peoples' lives. Take an "embarrassing moment," for example. People who don't care about what others think just shrug it off. People who do care will cry, run home or worse, never go to school for days or more. _

I nodded. Timothy was right.

_Personally, I'm the type who doesn't care. My column is proof positive of that. I write what I think without any care about what people might think. I don't care whether they agree or disagree. It's my opinion, and everybody else's differs. _

By the time he'd finished typing those words, I decided to move on and get some advice from Jason before heading off to find information for my article.

"Nice choice," Jason said, making me think of Timothy instantly. But I shrugged it off. Timothy isn't that cute, anyway. He's just talented and smart. "Okay, get some information from Miss Donovan, our guidance counselor, and research through the newspapers and the Internet. Try tabloids. Ask students in the hallways if they have an idea on who it is."

"Where'd you get this, anyway?" I asked, meaning the topic.

"I overheard Principal James talk about it with some woman," Jason replied. "Still, really nice choice. You're bound to change the way students look at the paper for sure!"

"Thanks," I told him. "I'll go ahead and go to Miss Donovan's office."

I went out of the office and saw that Lilly and Oliver were hugging their knees by the door. Asleep.

"Hey!" I whispered. "You guys, wake up!"

"Huh?" Lilly said.

"What?" Oliver said at the same time.

"Oh..." Lilly snapped to attention. "We were waiting for you."

"Lilly said you wouldn't last a minute inside the office," Oliver explained.

"Well, she's wrong..." I looked down at my watch. "It's been thirty-four minutes since I entered the office."

Lilly and Oliver shrugged. "Well, let's get going!" Lilly said. "My dad's gonna kill me!"

"I'm gonna stay for a while," I told them. "Gotta interview Miss Donovan. I'll explain over three-way later."

"Okay," Oliver said. He and Lilly left.

I knocked on Miss Donovan's office door. "Miss Donovan? You in there?"

"Come in," came Miss Donovan's soft guidance counselor voice. "Is that you, Miley?"

I pushed the door open and stepped inside. "Yup, it's me."

"What did you come here for? They dismissed classes long ago!" Miss Donovan cried. "Family problems, stuff like that?"

"I came here," I told her, "for a story for the paper." Not wasting any more time, I added, "Do you happen to know anything about a teen star enrolling at Seaview?"

Miss Donovan stiffened. She was probably wondering how I'd found out. Regaining composure, she adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat. I could tell she was about to lie. But then, she paused for a brief moment, then she finally sighed. "Alright. Yes."

My eyes widened with excitement. Losing my "professional reporter" touch and becoming a giddy schoolgirl, I gushed, "Oh, my gosh, who is it, Miss D.?" Then, realizing my mistake, I said, "I mean, who is it, Ma'am?"

Miss Donovan pursed her lips, the way she does when she want to keep from laughing. I smirked. We were like close friends, me and Miss D. "Oh, Miley," she finally told me. "Well, I'll tell you one thing: the star's a he."

I knew the obvious answer, but I gave two wrong ones so that Miss Donovan wouldn't have a chance to lie.

"Randy Houston?"

Miss Donovan shook her head. "Way wrong."

"Syd Worth?"

Miss Donovan stared at me. "Getting warmer."

I finally gave the right answer.

Hopefully.

"Jake Ryan?"

Miss Donovan paused. Then, she spoke. "You didn't hear it from me, honey." She winked.

"When is Jake..." I corrected myself, since I was supposed to be "unsure" at the time. "When is the _teen star _coming to school?"

"Fifteen stampede-free days from now," Miss Donovan told me. I laughed. Of course. Without Jake Ryan, there'd be no stampedes, especially at the cafeteria where food isn't actually that good. But _with _Jake Ryan? Let's just say that I hope there'd be ambulances nearby anytime. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I've given you enough information. I have some work to do. Have a nice day, Miss Stewart."

"You, too," I replied.

I left the room with so much excitement that I was about to burst.

I looked at the digital built-in calendar in my watch. It said, _Friday, November 16. _Good. Jake would arrive on the first of December, perfect for the news to come out on November 27.

I wasn't much of a fan of Jake Ryan, but I _do_ know that students of Seaview are crazy about him. He's a heartthrob to girls and a role model to boys.

Title for star reporter, here I come.

(**A/N: **Sorry for a sucky second chapter! Hee hee... Anyway, before the "Jiley" parts, there'd be some romance between Miley and an original character. If ever you don't like the original character for Miley, then just imagine that he's someone who looks great with her. Okay, I just realized that this story is pretty risky. We'll go ahead and continue, anyway! Melissa will write the next two chapters, won't you, Mel? -youngwriter2005)


	3. From Hollywood to Malibu

**CHAPTER THREE**

**From Hollywood to Malibu**

_Jake's Point of View_

Before moving out of my home in Los Angeles, Billy had said, "Believe me, Jake, the first Malibu girl that you'll ever meet would be way gorgeous and super-nice."

Famous last words.

Because instead of the so-called "way gorgeous and super-nice" girl, I met someone who's really sarcastic and such a snob. But, yeah, yeah, okay, she was pretty cute. But she still didn't meet the "way gorgeous and super-nice" quotient.

Before going on, let me explain about the moving away thing. I got the statement from my management nineteen days ago, on the twelfth of November.

_FLASHBACK - STILL WRITTEN IN JAKE'S POINT OF VIEW_

_"Malibu?!"_

_This word escaped my lips as I read the statement sent to me by my management. You see, since the Zerronda episode is a very important one, and since the other episodes to be filmed are still being planned, they decided to give me a break. _

_Correction: I asked for a break. They just decided to have me move out of my house for a few weeks, to help clear my mind about the disappearance of Sam. My mom agreed. She told me she'd send someone to keep me company. _

_The executives of the show decided to put it on hiatus or have it shown through re-runs until they can find another actress to play Zerronda. I knew that many people would be disappointed. The show had top ratings. But I didn't care for once. This was about my life, not my career. _

_It had been a week since Sam disappeared. I wasn't disappointed too much, surprisingly. I was actually...relieved. Unfortunately, there was still no sign of her. _

_"Hey, man," Billy told me, coming in from the back door. _

_We were in the kitchen, where I'd just begun having breakfast. I saw the statement, which arrived through fax, and began reading it while munching on a bagle with butter and cream cheese. _

_"Hey," I told him. _

_Aside from being best friends and co-stars, Billy and I were also next-door neighbors. We met in kindergarten. _

_Billy swiped one of my bagles and took a bite. Then he nonchalantly began reading through the statement. "Whoa, dude, you're moving to Malibu?"_

_"Just for a few weeks," I said. "Or until they find someone to replace Sam." _

_"Why? She still hasn't been found?" Billy took another bite out of the bagle. "It's really weird, you know, Sam going missing. Where could she go?"_

_"Nope," I replied. "I think I wouldn't like it there..."_

_"Where?" _

_"In Malibu," I said. "I think it would bore me out of my mind." _

_Billy, who also has an album out and has toured with the Jonas Brothers and the Cheetah Girls, broke into a song. He also had his guitar with him, so he played a few chords, too. _

_"You will die_

_One day at a time_

_'Cause you just can't seem to get Sam off your mind_

_No matter how you try_

_Try to kill the time_

_Well, it seems that you're just going crazy_

_One day at a time..."_

_Strumming his guitar one last time, letting the strings make music, he put it down and leaned on the breakfast counter. "Dude, cheer up! At least you got out of the bet for a few weeks." _

_"Oh, yeah, the chicken suit bet that I lost," I muttered. "Maybe I could get one there. But, there's still nineteen days before I move there. I wouldn't want to think about it for now." _

_"Besides," Billy went on. "I've been there. The girls there are cute. Not to mention nice. And smart..."_

_"They're not all the same," I reasoned. _

_"Believe me, Jake, the first Malibu girl that you'll ever meet would be way gorgeous and super-nice."_

_END FLASHBACK_

I shouldn't have let him convince me, because right now, there I was, one chair across from this wavy-haired brunette, on a heated debate.

The brunette was just sitting at this surf shack. She held her cell phone up to her ear. She must have been talking to someone. "So, are we up for that movie marathon tonight?" she asked. There was a pause. "Of course! We have to watch The Missing Puzzle Piece."

I made my way over to the seat beside hers. "Excuse me, Miss?" I said. "Can I just ask why you're watching that? It's pretty, uh, stupid and childish for a teenaged girl like you."

"What do you mean, _The Missing Puzzle Piece _is stupid?" the brunette asked. "It's a work of art in movies!"

Yeah, yeah. We were arguing about something as stupid and shallow as a _movie. _

I just thought that _The Missing Puzzle Piece _was stupid because I filmed it, like, seven years ago, and, having watched it for, I don't know, twenty-one times on the big screen, I just grew tired of it.

So, yeah. I starred in that movie. But now, even if it was my first big flick, it meant pretty much nothing to me. No, actually, it meant the world to me, but I've had so much of it in my life - the DVD, the soundtrack, the novelization and every book made for it, among others - that it got tiring.

"Lils, can you get over here? We'll continue discussing our movie night plans..." I heard the brunette say. She turned to look at me. "...which cannot be controlled by some know-it-all jerk"

I knew that this would be the perfect time to back off…

"Owww!" But before I can there was this blonde skater girl that bumped into me."Lilly, are you hurt?" the brunette asked Lilly, or whatever her name was.

The girl gasped. "Isn't that Jake Ryan, Zombie Slayer-slash-Tween Magazine's Hottie of the Year?" she cried.

"Make that hotshot actor," the brunette said.

"Oh my gosh! Hi, I'm Lilly Truscott. I love your show. Can you say that line for me?. Lilly said.

"Dude, I slayed you once, don't let me slay you again!"

"Hey, Miley, Dad just called. He told me to tell you to go home because he has this 'big surprise' for you." He used air quotes. I assumed that this is the weird girl's brother.

"Okay. Hey, Lils, you want to hang out at my house?"

"Go ahead; I'll just talk to the Zombie Slayer here."

"But Lilly, don't you want to know my big surprise?"

"Just tell me in the phone.. This is a one chance in a lifetime"

"Ugh, okay. Take care!"

"So Mr. I'm-Tween-Magazine's-Hottie-of-the-Year-so-worship-at-my-feet, I'll see you in school," the brunette told me and without a word, walked away towards her house, I think.

"You're going to our school? In seaview?" Lilly squealed.

_Miley's Point of View_.

When I turned back at them, I heard Lilly squeal but I didn't understand her, I was too busy thinking about Jake Ryan. Why am I thinking about him?

When I got home, Dad wasn't in the house so I went to my room. It's been a while since I last wrote in my diary so I decided to write on it now because I have nothing to do.

_DIARY_

_Dear Diary,_

_There's this new kid I met at Rico's. You know him; he's a big teen celebrity, best known as The Zombie Slayer in that show. Yeah, I'm talking about Jake Ryan…. He's going to our school here. I think because his co-star and girlfriend, Samantha Cane, is missing. They need to find her replacement and Hannah Montana is their first choice and that's none other than me!_

_I've been thinking about it and I guess I want to be his co-star but when I met him today, he was totally.._

_END DIARY_

Before I can continue writing, the phone rang. It was Lilly.

"Miles, what is the big surprise?."

"Dad's not here yet. So how was the 'conversation'?

"Oh, sorry Miles, I'll just tell you at school tomorrow... My mom is calling me. Bye. See you!"

"Bye!"

"Bud, I'm home. I brought dinner!" Dad yelled from downstairs. I hurried downstairs to discover that dinner was mashed potatoes, I HATE MASHED POTATOES! "Why are there mashed potatoes in the table? Dad, you know I hate them."

"Well, if you take at least a bite, I'll let you in on the big surprise" Dad told me. I'd rather kiss Dandruff Danny than to eat mashed potatoes but then I want to know what that big surprise was about.

(**A/N **The mashed potato part was just made up. Sorry for the very late update because I was too lazy to write this and Raf was busy working with 7mins. And also school started for us. I hope you liked it. At least, I wrote some of the parts. Well, what is the big secret? Is it about school or about Hannah Montana? Find out in the next chapter of Zombie: Hide!. The scary parts will be in the future chapters. Sorry for the short and sucky 3rd chapter but please review. We need reviews:D Mel


End file.
